A Thousand Sweet Chocolate Kisses
by AColdAndBrokenHallelujah
Summary: Chocolate roses are for eating, not putting in hair.
1. One Thousand Kisses

**So. This is the first challenge fic that I've ever finished. I'm proud. **

** Anyway, my prompts were I'll Cover You (Rent), someone blushing so hard they turn cherry-red, chocolate roses, and a homemade Valentine. This is the first of definitely three, maybe more depending on if I'm dedicated enough. For shizoferb. **

** Thanks to UnnaturalKetchupTaco for being a bitchy beta, and the CCOAC people for doing this challenge. **

** Happy Late-Valentine's Day~**

They are intertwined on the couch so closely that getting up without dumping JJ on the ground would require Reid's genius mind. But they weren't interested in ever moving from that ratty couch.

Reid is singing along with the TV, half-jokingly serenading JJ. "_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you." _She is blushing, bright red, the fact illuminated by glow of the TV; blushing but pleased.

"Oh yea, genius boy? Try it. I want you to kiss me a thousand times," she taunts him, although it's a win-win situation for her. And for him.

He trails kisses up her neck, leaving her sighing. And then he's pressing kisses to her hair, breathing in the scent of her silky hair, hands tangling where his lips previously were. His hands deftly untangled the chocolate rose he had put in her hair, before tossing it onto the coffee table, next to the homemade Valentine's Day card that Henry made at school, out of sight and mind.

And then she's taking control, shifting in his grip to meet his lips, arms going around his neck. "How many is that?" she whispers, her voice low.

"Mmmm… lost count. Have to start over." _Actually, that was fifteen, _he was thinking. But his comment makes her laugh.

"Oh, really? You, _Dr. Spencer Reid _of the BAU in the FBI lost count?"

"Definitely. I'm not usually so, um, distracted when I'm counting."

"Excuses, excuses," she teases, distracting him even further.


	2. Chocolate Kisses

**Yayyyyy, two updates in as many days. It's a miracleeeeeeeeeee~ **

**Again, thanks to mah bitc—I mean, beta, UnnaturalKetchupTaco. **

**So yea, more of Reid being adorkably cute. And romantic and stuff. And I just watched him "bond with an autistic child" and I think he needs to marry me. Nao. Like, srsly. Because that was sooooo adorable—him playing the piano with Sammy. So. Fucking. Adorable. –hearts- **

**And yea, this would take place before the last one. Yayyyy for in-order-ness. There's a word for that. I'm sure. Conti-something. –nod- **

He presents her with a chocolate rose. Actually, it's a bouquet, she can see, but he's giving her one already unwrapped to eat. What a gentleman.

She smiles at him, pleased that he remembered her telling him about the place down the block with "the best chocolate roses, Spence, you have _got _to try them."

She accepts the rose, thin fingers wrapping around the plastic 'stem', brushing up against his fingers. "When did you get these, Spence? You've been with us all afternoon."

"Secret," he tells her, "Now eat them." As he's commanding her to eat one, he's grabbing another one and sliding it through her hair, balancing it behind her ear so that now she has a flower in her hair.

She follows his command, loving the _snap _of the chocolate as her front teeth separate a chunk of a petal from the rest of the rose. She rolls the piece around in her mouth, savoring the taste of the chocolate.

"My mom sends me one every year," he tells her, "But she always forgets that I don't like dark chocolate. Too little sugar and cream." Morgan would tease him over a comment like this, but it just makes her press a chocolate kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, well, good thing these aren't all dark chocolate," she reminds him, noticing the different color roses, signaling different types of chocolate.

"You think that that's an accident?" He wraps his arms around her and kisses her, tasting the chocolate on her lips. "I have an eidetic memory. I don't forget things."


	3. Henry's Valentine

**Well, here's the last written one. I've actually had this written since I posted the last couple, but every time I had time/will/remembered to post it, FFN was down. FUCK YOU FFN. **

**Another thanks to UnnaturalKetchupTaco who might've beta'd this, I can't remember. **

**Could possibly be more on the way, but don't get your hopes up. **

Henry came running off of the bus, candy clenched in one hand and a red-pink-white gluey mess in the other. "Mommy, Mommy! Today we made Valentines and I made one for you! I used red and pink and white paper, and lotsa glue! I made it just for you and 'Penner!" And 'Penner can share it with you. 'Cause 'Penner deserves a Valentine too." Henry handed the Valentine to his mother, beaming proudly. "Look, see, there's a heart—that's you, and one right next to it for 'Penner. And I'm the little heart in between you two!"

JJ cooed appropriately over the Valentine and passed it to Spencer, who smiled at it and deemed it a work of art, worthy of van Gogh, and then launched into a spiel about how van Gogh really didn't cut off his ear, which Henry found fascinating.

"'Penner, you so smart. 'Penner's a genius!" he proclaimed to the world.

"Don't forget his eidetic memory," his mother told him.

""Penner a genius with an ude… eei… i-de-tic... memory!" After letting everyone know that, he turned his attention to his mom's hair. "Mommy, you have a choc-o-late rose in your hair," he told her, deadly serious, like she didn't already know.

"I know, sweetheart, Spencer put it there."

"Silly, 'Penner. Choc-o-late roses are for eating, not putting in hair."


End file.
